The following patents describe prior intravenous catheter insertion devices and/or safety devices for syringes and needles.
Haining—EP00515710A1 Intravenous catheter and insertion device
Haining—EP00515710B1 Intravenous catheter and insertion device
Haining—U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,049 Intravenous catheter and insertion device
Haining—U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,650 Intravenous catheter and insertion device
Chang—EP00567321A2 Intravenous catheter with needle guard
Mahurkar—EP00652020B1 Retractable hypodermic needle assembly
Mahurkar—EP00910988A1 Blood sample collection assembly
Mahurkar—U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,105 Hypodermic needle assembly
DeWitt—U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,334 Intravenous catheter placement unit
van Heugten—EP00750916A2 Protective needle cover containment
Botich—EP00942761B1 Medical device with retractable needle
Botich—EP01075850B1 Apparatus for intravenous catheter insertion
Botich et al—U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,395 Medical device with retractable needle
Botich et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,070 Catheter insertion device with retractable needle
Botich et al—U.S. 2003/0060760 Catheter insertion device with retractable needle
Botich et al—WO 2000/012160 A1 Fluid infusion device with retractable needle
Botich—WO 2009/632981 Safety stylet for intravenous catheter insertion
Botich—WO 2009/824494 Medical device with retractable needle
Shue—EP01457229A1 Intravenous catheter inserting device
Shue—U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,386 Intravenous catheter inserting device
Harautuneian—U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,192 Intravenous catheter apparatus with catheter telescoped on outside of puncturing cannula
Harautuneian—U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,240 Intravenous catheter apparatus with catheter telescoped inside puncturing cannula
Poncy et al—U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,600 Catheter placement system
Hession—U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,970 Apparatus for intravenous catheter starter
McDonald—U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,718 Safety needle apparatus
McDonald—U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,725 Safety needle apparatus
Vining et al—U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,793 Intravenous catheter apparatus with retractable stylet
Carrell et al—U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,728 Intravenous catheter placement device
Kaufman—U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,589 Intravenous catheter placement device
Shields—U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,901 Intravenous catheter insertion device
Haughton et al—U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,629 Catheter placement system utilizing a handle, a sharp, and a releasable retainer mechanism providing retraction of the sharp upon disengagement of the catheter from the handle
Flumene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,634 Intravenous catheter with automatically retracting needle-guide
Isaacson—U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,510 Safety intravenous catheter assembly with automatically retractable needle
Isaacson—U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,726 Self-contained safety intravenous catheter insertion device
Isaacson—WO 2009/523003 Self-contained safety intravenous catheter insertion device
Huang—U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,098 Safety intravenous catheter
Bhitiyakul—U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,854 Intravenous catheter
Dysarz—U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,507 Biased spring hard needle retractable IV catheter
Dysarz—U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,690 Inclined plane latching device for an IV catheter
Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,047 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle
Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,102 Safety intravenous catheter assembly
Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,814 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle
Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,814 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle
Greene et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,102 Safety intravenous catheter assembly
Greene et al—WO 2000/006226 Safety intravenous catheter assembly and method for use with a needle
Chang—U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,537 Safety intravenous catheter
Pressly, Sr. et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,136 Retractable IV catheter placement device
Pressly, Sr. et al—WO 2000/047256 Retractable IV catheter placement device
Hoffman et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,062 Safety catheter with non-removable retractable needle
Hoffman et al—U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,062 Safety catheter with non-removable retractable needle
Brustowicz—U.S. 2004/0267204 On-demand needle retaining and locking mechanism for use in intravenous catheter assemblies
Garcia Andreo—WO 2003/043686 Flow regulating/autovalve intravenous catheter
Sircom—WO 2009/222344 Needle guard for intravenous catheter placement
Ogle—WO 2009/519193 Retractable venipuncture catheter needle and receptacle
Rohrbough et al—WO2009/705912 Retractable venipuncture catheter needle and receptacle
Hwang—WO 2009/721458 Intravenous catheter with flexible extender and protector against needle tip